


Let it consume you

by blackacidapple



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: John is a proud little thing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackacidapple/pseuds/blackacidapple
Summary: He looks like the damn Greek god of sun and music and John loathes him. [Joger/Dealor]





	Let it consume you

**August, 1973.**

John releases a heavy sigh that he didn’t know he had been holding when he plays the last note of the final song. It’s so hot inside the tiny club and he hates it. He hates the heat, the summer, the humidity and the fact that he can feel his clothes clinging to his body due to the sweating with every little move he makes.

He turns around and sees Roger getting his sweaty hair out of his face with both hands, his head slightly thrown back and his eyes closed in a relaxed way. At some point he got ride off his shirt and now he’s only wearing his black leather pants. John watches a couple of drops of sweat temptingly sliding from his neck down to his chest and his fingers twitch, wanting to pick those little drops up before they get lost in his pants. The yellow and red lights from the club are dancing all over his glowing golden skin, contrasting with the dark that bathes the rest of the dark place. He has the feeling that if he touches him he would burst into flames.

He looks like the damn Greek god of sun and music and John loathe him, because he probably looks like a fucking proper mess instead. 

They had been in the background, Freddie and Brian in front of them receiving all the attention from the public but he doesn’t care, he actually prefers it this way. He’s so close to the drummer that when they make eye contact he can see his piercing blue eyes and he notices how the blond's body is slightly shaking thanks the typical rush of adrenaline he has after every show. 

Roger gives him a playful smirk. Maybe because he had caught him staring or maybe because he knows that John hates the heat and the mess he’s now because of it, the bassist it’s not so sure. He almost looks away, but he doesn’t want to be the one to break the eye contact first. 

Finally, they all bow to the public and leave the stage. Walking down the hallway to the dressing room, John marches quietly a little behind Freddie and Brian. Their muffled voices making a little bit of echo on the empty hallway but he can’t exactly tell what they are talking about. 

He feels an arm around his shoulders and groans irritated because this is the last thing he needs now. More heat. The other body presses even closer to him and John feels like suffocating, it is like cuddling a fucking living furnace. He can feel his hot skin through the thin fabric of his own shirt.

“I was thinking,” Roger whispers directly into his ear, his usually soft voice now rough and deep. John shivers. “why don’t we let the others go to the after party, and we go back home and take a cold bath, hmm? You look like you desperately need one.” they never stop walking and he doesn’t have to turn around to see the insufferable smirk on his pretty face.

He wants to say no just to provoke the blond, but the promise of feeling the cold water on his body after a horrible day it’s too much for him and he gives in. He turns his head and looks directly in those dark blue eyes and glares slightly, letting his eyes speak for him. 

“Good.” the blond smirks, more than pleased. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wrote months ago on my tumblr (@blackacidapple), hope you like it.
> 
> Come to say hello if you want!


End file.
